ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 287 (12th November 1987)
Plot Nick continues to look nervously into the Square from Number 25 and hides when the doorbell rings and he is not sure who is there. Colin's stress continues to mount as he attempts to finish the brewery's redesigned logo, despite already being late in submitting it. Lou has a go at Arthur for having a lie in whilst Pauline works. She then tells Pete about his and Pauline's inheritance of the stall when she is dead. Kathy is in a bad mood because of the drama Ian has inadvertently caused from the dodgy smoked salmon. Angie secretly buys alcohol. Willmott-Brown has a go at her for talking with Kathy on the market rather than working. Carmel tells Mary that her mother claims there is evidence of a man living in her flat, and there will be a meeting with her, the social worker from Stockport and either Dr Legg or Dr Singh. Mary gets worked up over the situation. Naima is excited for her cousin's arrival in the next week. Pete suggests he and Pauline sell the stall and split the proceeds after Lou is gone, but Pauline says they will not be selling it. Tom makes a comment about Junior being the graffiti artist, which vexes Darren. Ian tells Den that Charlie gave him the dodgy smoked salmon. Colin offers to cook a meal for Barry; he suggests inviting Donna and Sharon. Willmott-Brown digs at Colin for making him look foolish by recommending him for the design job he could not cope with. Den grabs Charlie and threatens him for selling the salmon to Ian. Charlie tells Den that it was Nick who gave it to him and he sold it on. Magda puts in an offer of £90,000 for 31 Albert Square. Simon is worried it is too much money for him to commit to, but she assures him she can afford it alone. Sharon talks to Dot about her joining the church. Darren buys Dot, Ethel and Tom a drink to apologise for his outburst earlier. He makes a sob story for himself and Junior, saying they are not accepted and just want to be. Dot, Ethel and Tom all feel bad and make offers to integrate them more into the community. Mary and Rod get drunk and Carmel sees it all. Barry, Colin and Sharon ask Donna questions about her mysterious background, causing her to get defensive. Barry has hit is weight loss target and is delighted. Charlie learns that Nick has ran out on some "business" friends, taking a large amount of money with him. Lofty talks to Pauline about how Michelle treats him. He thinks she is still in love with Vicki's father; Pauline gets angry with Lofty for his suggestions and tells him he is lucky to even have Michelle. Cast Regular cast *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lofty - Tom Watt *Den - Leslie Grantham *Tom - Donald Tandy *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Lou - Anna Wing *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Naima - Shreela Ghosh Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square - Backroom *25 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Don't try to con me, you're frightened out of your wits.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes